Heroes The next Generation
by Chaterbox2004
Summary: the Shanti virus is destroyed Nathan and Peter has recovered from the tragic situation at the press convention. Now the heroes can go on with their Destined lives right? Well you'll have to read to out pleaeses R&R.


Heroes

The next

Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Tim KRING and Marvel. But I wish I did

Chapter

one

Mohinder: Mutation it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism. Into the dominant species on the plant. This process is slow and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia evolution leaps forward.

PETRELLI MANSION

NEW YORK

Year 2008

We see a nice large mansion in New York. We pan in through a window in the side of it. We see Peter, Nathan, Claire and Mohinder sitting on the couch idly chat. When Hiro Nakamura pops in front of them.

Hiro: Peter PETRELLI am I late for Sunday brunch?

Peter with his mouth slightly hanging open then glancing at his watch: um I think you're a bit early. Where you come from another Adventure or did you just come from Japan? Nathan looks at his brother and asks: you invited Hiro for Sunday brunch?

Peter: yeah and a few others.

As peter says this we hear the doorbell ring Nathan gets up and answers the door. There we see Niki, Micah, Matt and Molly standing there

Nathan: well hi everyone come on in. Nathan step a side lets them in as they all file in. they all hi to others Molly runs up to Mohinder and hugs him. They all start talking to each other.

We see the planet earth then a eclipse. In the middle eclipse we the word in large letters.

HEROES

We then see the credits.

CREATED BY  
Tim KRING

We find the Heroes about to sit down outside on patio area when a young lady maybe in her early 20's pop in. At first she isn't quite notice by the Heroes. Because (1. She is in invisible when she pop in. 2. The heroes talking about plans for the center for people with abilities.) She just watch them for a minute then made herself visible.

Peter: of course we'll have people like slyer but not everyone is going to reacted like that. There's also going to people with abilities. Like my brother here who thinks having abilities is nuts. But we have to try or we never know.

Mohinder: I agree but all that will take support funding and time as in years and years.

Nathan: Well I don't know time it will take. But I can talk to some fellow congressmen for the support funding. Everyone nodded and agree.

Mary: And yet you are still talking about this in congress.

Nathan: excuses me

Peter: who are you, what do you want, where did you come from?

Mary: I'm so sorry my name is Mary Elizabeth Petrelli and I'm from the future. What I want is help from you wonderful people.

Nathan Petrelli

Washington DC

Congress

Year

2048

We see Nathan standing in front of all the other senators

Nathan: Ladies and gentlemen, we now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution theses mutations manifest at puberty… and are often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress.

Senator Kelly: Thank you Senator Petrelli it was quite educational however again it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing. Three words: Are people with abilities dangerous?

Nathan: I'm afraid that's an unfair question Senator Kelly. After all the wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous.

Senator Kelly: well we do license people to drive.

Nathan: Yes but not to live senator it is a fact… that people with abilities who have come forward and revealed themselves publicly… have been met with fear, hostility even violence. It's because of that I am urging the senate to vote against mutant registration. To force people with abilities to expose themselves will only further--

Senator Kelly: Expose themselves? What is it the mutant community has to hide I wonder… that makes them so afraid to identify themselves.

Nathan: I didn't say they were hiding.

Senator Kelly let me show you what is being hidden, Senator Petrelli I have a list of names of identified people with abilities live right here in the United States.

Nathan: Senator Kelly--

Senator Kelly: Now here's in Santa Cruz a boy somehow sucked all the oxygen out of the air. Suffocated his entire middle school. These event are increasing.

Nathan: Senator Kelly--

Senator Kelly And there are even rumors. Senator Petrelli of people with abilities so powerful that they can enter our minds and control our thoughts. Taking our God-given free will. I think the American people deserve the right to decide… whether they want their children to be in school with people with abilities. To be taught by people with abilities.

We see people clapping.

Senator Kelly: Ladies and gentlemen. Truth is that people with abilities are very real, and they are among us. We must know who they are,

Woman: That's right!

Senator and above all we must know… what they can do.

We hear applause continues.

PETRELLI MANSION

NEW YORK

Year

2008

We come back to our heroes and Mary on the patio

Nathan: Petrelli is that right?

Mary: That's right Nathan or should I say uncle Nathan.

Peter with his mouth ajar: You mean I'm your father?

Mary smiling: Hmm-mm Hi dad, How are you doing?

Peter comes around the table and hugs his future daughter and smiled as well. Kelly one for the servants working at the mansion comes out with a coffee pot. She starts filling Nathan's cup and any other adult who wanted a refill

Peter as he guides Mary to where his chair is: Kelly could you get another chair and a cup of coffee for our new gust?

Kelly: yes sir right away.

Peter: come sit down

Mary you sure?

Peter: Hmm-mm

We see Kelly coming out witb a cup of hot coffee and another servants following with a chair.

Peter nodding to Kelly and the other servants: Thank you

Kelly: your welcome sir

Molly: I really like you gloves Mary

Mary: Thanks they were first a idea of my dad to help me with my ability

Mohinder: you have a ability? What is it?

Mary: well my ability is my dad's here. I can absorb others ability. But with a little differences a little dangerous.

Mohinder: A little dangerous? What is a little dangerous?

Mary: well when I discover what I could do with my ability I was scared. You see when I would touch some one with a ability or anyone I take their energy, their life force. In the case of people with abilities I absorb their ability. If I hold out a few minutes longer then it takes I could Kill them. In Matt's case I almost did. I absorb his ability but I held on a little to longer.

Matt: wow thanks for not killing me I guess.

Mary smiles at him. Mohinder: are you saying your ability is used though your hands?

Mary Well yeah. And the gloves help with that. Or at least they did. Now they are kind of being become accessories to my daily outfit.

I hate to cut this short. But I have to get back to business. So will you guys help us win this battle. They all looked at each other and nodded,

Peter: I think I can say for all of us yes.

We see the words in big letters TO BE Continued then we the credits


End file.
